Volatiles 2.0
Getting Chased By Volatiles Hide!; this should be the most obvious one, but the volatiles hunt you down like a lab rat, so find a very secure place to hide. Try find loot spots that have open/close doors, so then you'll be safe. Safe Zones!; if your near a safe zone and you think you can make the distance, just go for it. You'll be scared, but hey, you atleast survive and not lose any survivor points you gained! UV Flashlight!; this works well on volatiles, gives them the burn which gives you a couple of seconds of a headstart, and them couple seconds depend on your life, so you them wisely my fellow Dying Light player! Volatiles are very fast and very agile. They are faster than you! '''Dont try and outrun them, they will catch you. Use your wits and your brain to figure out a very scary but working solution. '''Levels Of Wanted There are four levels the volatiles will hunt you at. First Level; only a couple volatiles will chase you. Will not engage full tactical abilities. Second Level; about 6 or 7 volatiles will be on your tail. Will spit acidic vomit at you and will damage you with 12 health per two seconds. Third Level; '''about ten volatiles will chase you. Mutated volatiles, called night hunters, will also be on your tail. They are faster, more aggresive and will kill at any contact. '''Fourth Level; a dozen volatiles will be at you, spitting acidic vomit at you non-stop. Will use their full tactical abilities against you, which are their max speed, and their tendrils will be mutating. Strategy. *When fleeing Volatiles, keep in mind that they are significantly faster than you are, but that unlike you, they slow down quite a bit when taking corners. When being pursued, make sharp turns around buildings, and try to break the line of sight as much as possible. *Fire Crackers can actually be more useful than flares in certain cases, as both variants of Volatiles behave just like all the other infected towards them, that is, they will completely ignore all humans and run after the Fire Cracker. This can sometimes backfire though, as it could get the attention of more Volatiles than you intended, and when the Fire Cracker burns out, you could have a horde to deal with. *If you are on a roof that a Volatile is climbing up to, you can attack it while it is still climbing to knock it off the building. Any damage will do this, and it can be pretty amusing to kick one in the face and watch it plummet. Putting a flare down on the roof can have a similar effect, as once the Volatile climbs to the top, it will recoil from the light and usually back right off the roof. *While amusing, fall damage is an extremely ineffective way to kill a Volatile. They are very resistant, almost immune to fall damage, and even knocking one off the hydro dam in the Countryside does not seem to be enough to kill one. Knocking one off a roof onto spikes, However, can prove effective. *Sometimes, when fighting Volatiles, one may drop to the ground and not get back up. This does not mean it is dead, however, as they sometimes ragdoll and remain motionless for a short time. The easiest way to determine if it is dead is by simply using your Survivor Sense. If you see an orange skeleton, it is still alive. *Nearly all of your abilities, like tackle, drop kick, and death from above, are ineffective against Volatiles, and using them is ill advised due to most of them having a recovery period after use that leaves you vulnerable. *On Nightmare difficulty, it is ill-advised to attack Volatiles. Volatiles have double the amount of health, and due to the damage reduction of weapons, fighting one can be extremely difficult. Very commonly, multiple Volatiles will show up, as well as at least one blue Volatile. Blue Volatiles are especially dangerous, due to the fact that they can kill even the most experienced players in only a couple of hits. Fighting a blue Volatile should never be an option, as they have an exorbitant amount of health. In any case, your best option during the night is to avoid any and all contact with Volatiles. *Both types of Volatiles are susceptible to Shock. When shocked, they will remain unable to attack for a few seconds, giving the player(s) time to attack the stunned Volatile. *Ultraviolet lights and flares can cause harm to the Volatiles similar to the Night Hunter; the UV radiation can cause the volatile to walk into traps or off roofs, giving the player room to breathe. Also, using Survivor Sense will outline Volatiles in-game as well as on the minimap, making it easier to avoid them which is mostly the best option. If a Volatile must be engaged, be warned as they have very high amounts of health and can perform a high-damage pounce. Use projectiles and save any rare and mighty weapons for such encounters during night runs. *The grappling hook is the one of the best tools to use if encountering Volatiles; it will get the player off the ground in seconds and aid in making long distance jumps, allowing some time to breathe. Without it, Volatiles will likely catch the player if their parkour skills are not great or they have not yet obtained higher free running perks that allow longer sprinting.[5] *Experienced players will have a multitude of options for fleeing from or fighting Volatiles. These include UV lights, flares (or Zaid's flares that last longer and burn brighter than the standard flares), firecrackers to draw them away from an objective or the player's path (sometimes going around is the best way, even if it is longer, it decreases the chance of being killed), and firearms. Firearms should be a last resort at night and should only be used if escape is guaranteed (don't get trapped in a small area or room and consequently be swarmed by a pack of Volatiles). Until the player is of a high level or has high damaging weapons, it is always best to simply stay away from the Volatiles[5] *Sometimes instead of running away from flares, Volatiles will simply stand at the edge of the light and do nothing, allowing the player to damage the Volatile without it reacting. Be aware that it may spontaneously decide to attack, in which case one can throw another flare and repeat the process. It is recommended the player takes on one Volatile at a time using this strategy. *Do not treat flares as a complete safe zone, as Volatiles can still sometimes attack you while in flare light. This seems to happen much more often with the blue Volatiles than with the normal ones. *Using camouflage can be helpful if you need to interact with something near Volatiles, but using it to wander about unseen at night is ill advised, as the blue Volatiles can see right through it, and if they spot you, your camo is rendered useless. *If the player is being chased by Volatiles and they happen to be near a large body of water (i.e. — one deep enough to dive in), the player can dive into the water as, like other Infected, the Volatiles will be unable to pursue them. They will simply roar at them from the edge of the water and will eventually lose interest. Keep in mind that they may sometimes still attempt to spit at the player while they are in the water. *If you absolutely need to kill Volatiles, the easiest way to do so is with a powerful, one handed weapon with an electricity modifier. Engage volatiles as quickly as they would engage you, this means one on one combat, kill it before it kills you. If a volatile can not reach the player it will spray a toxin at you without stopping, even an experienced player has no chance at winning. The DLC Volatile Hunter Sword mod on a High damage sword should work nicely. This allows you to stun lock the Volatile while repeatedly hitting it, and it should die after enough attacks. This is best done against a single Volatile, on a large, open roof, where you can see more Volatiles coming, and where the one you are killing wont fall off, because as stated in an earlier tip, they take minimal fall damage, and the time it takes to climb back up is time for more Volatiles to arrive and ruin the fun. **This can be made even more powerful if you throw a bottle of Conducting Liquid or Water 2.0 at the volatiles, as it will increase the effectiveness of the electricity. *Another very effective way to pick off volatiles is with a powerful shotgun, killing them in just a few shots up close. Category:Scary Category:Volatiles Category:Dying Light